Multimedia content, such as emojis, stickers, and virtual avatars, are sometimes used in various application user interfaces. The emojis, stickers, and virtual avatars represent a variety of people, objects, actions, and/or other things. Individuals' contact information, such as their name and photo representation, are used in messaging applications.